Question: Simplify the expression. $(r-8)(3r-8)$
Solution: First distribute the ${r-8}$ onto the ${3r}$ and ${-8}$ $ = {3r}({r-8}) + {-8}({r-8})$ Then distribute the ${3r}.$ $ = ({3r} \times {r}) + ({3r} \times {-8}) + {-8}({r-8})$ $ = 3r^{2} - 24r + {-8}({r-8})$ Then distribute the ${-8}$ $ = 3r^{2} - 24r + ({-8} \times {r}) + ({-8} \times {-8})$ $ = 3r^{2} - 24r - 8r + 64$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 3r^{2} - 32r + 64$